dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Marron
Ki KI! Marron can use ki, it is said when she and her parents are in traffic in a car! Android 18 says that they should just fly, but then Marron says "I don't like flying much!" So Marron can focus her ki! Why didn't they include her abilities if she could use ki? At least Marron can fly! She could at least do something a nonbaby possessed Bra cannot do, haha! I think she deserves to fight like Pan, Trunks, Gohan, Goten, and her parents. **Actually Bra(Bulla) could fly as seen in the baby saga, evidently proving she could fly before, as all the basic humans could not fly, she is more then likely like Marron and chooses not to fly.Azstar88 (talk) 19:09, June 11, 2013 (UTC) That doesn't prove Marron can fly, 18 could have been planning on carrying her. Ultra Buugetto (talk) 11:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Dude are you serious?, Marron says herself, she can fly, she just chooses not to. Azstar88 (talk) 20:43, March 26, 2014 (UTC) Part android? Here is a fact all of you people will understand: Marron is full human. Period. It is possible that 18 may have passed on her strength (and not to mention pretty looks) but impossible she would be mechanical unless she was married to another cyborg. It is ll in the genes table people!!!! Theawesomekingkyle (talk) 19:22, October 23, 2012 (UTC) It seems unlikely that Marron would be part android. Machines can't procreate, so the mechanical parts that still existed in 18 would not have been passed on to Marron. She would undoubtedly inherit a lot of her strength from 18, but calling her part android seems like a stretch, at least to me. Thoughts? -- 03:03, 25 October 2008 (UTC) I don't have a user name or anything but I think that Marron is a regular human, but she gets a lot of strengh and her ability to use energy from android 18. She's not an android, as a cyborg 18 still has human parts which allowed her to get pregnant and give birth. Plus mechanical parts can't pass on from one person to another, she is 100% human--Rod|talk 16:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I think it is possible that she could have some android characteristics if 18's cyborg parts slightly modified her human DNA. This would make Marron completely human but it would explain why she is more powerful. It also says that at the start of GT she should look the same age as 18. This could also be because of the reason I have given - making her age at a slower rate than humans. (Mangamage 23:35, February 18, 2010 (UTC)) Marron is human. Goku said to Krillin before,"But, how do androids have babies??", to which Krillin replied,"As a matter of fact, she started out human!! Dr. Gero just remodeled her a little bit.". That implies that Android 18 is actually human, but Dr. Gero placed mechanical parts into her body. Marron cannot inherit something from her mother that she didn't originally have. Marron is full human, Krillin turned 18 into a back human before she got pregnant. It's over 9000!! 18:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Krillin didn't turn 18 back into a human because that wish was beyond Shenrons power. So, 18 remained an android, but is still incapable of passing on android traits to her daughter. ( 01:10, December 24, 2011 (UTC)) :Android 18 has mechanical parts in her body, but she can't pass it to her children. If somebody has a wooden leg, his child wouldn't be half wood. 10:05, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :I am going to end this discussion here, NOW! Marron is, as I said before almost a year before, NOT any piece cyborg. Her mother's human DNA and traits (And a bit of the personality, as seen in GT and other scenes. Remember those episodes?) plus her flying abilities. Well she got those 100% because both her parents can fly. My point is she is not a cyborg in any part of her body. :Theawesomekingkyle (talk) 22:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Personality Just to tell you this, her personality was never really shown in the series. Why doesn't she have a boyfriend? Srsly. She is probably the cutest girl I have ever seen. Why hasn't a guy taken her up yet? Theawesomekingkyle (talk) 19:23, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Who knows? Maybe she had a boyfriend, but it wasn't shown. Trunks should be her boyfriend. Because when she was old enough to have one on the show, she appeared for probably a total of 3 minutes so there was no time or need to show she had one. 03:14, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm I think her boyfriend should be Goten, because Present Trunks maybe is having an interest in Mai like his Future self. Duy goby (talk) 21:05, February 15, 2020 (UTC) Age In the end of DBZ she is 13 that would make her 23 or 18 in Gt she does not look that old what the heck! --SuperKidGoku (talk) 03:32, April 12, 2015 (UTC) I have a theory, I believe 18's age is slowed down do to the enhancements inside her and I think that in part went to Marron which might explan she still acts like a little kid at 8. Yours Truly Valenthyne (talk) 19:33, June 25, 2019 (UTC)